


bunga matahari biru

by Chocolaput



Category: Taynew
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, slight offgun, taynew - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: 300 tahun yang lalu, Tay, seorang malaikat yang ditugaskan di bumi, menjalin cinta dengan New, manusia biasa. Namun, kisah cinta dua dunia tidak pernah berakhir bahagia. Sebuah kutukan memisahkan keduanya dengan kejam karena berani melanggar aturan langit. Tay dibuang menjadi makhluk abadi dengan hati yang gagal melupakan cintanya, tidak berhenti mencari New yang seolah disembunyikan darinya oleh surga. Pada akhirnya, apakah Tay berhasil menemukan kembali cintanya?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. mula (sebuah prolog)

**Author's Note:**

> Haloo!!! Chocolaput yang sedang ngebucin TayNew di sini! Tulisan ini bakal jadi fic pertama TayNew ku sekaligus fic multichapter pertamaku di AO3, yeaay! Jadi, fic ini nantinya akan terdiri atas beberapa chapter singkat yang diceritain dari sudut pandang Tay dan New. Choco bakal langsung update 2 chapter tiap kali upload (masing-masing dari POV Tay & New). Tapi, ya begitu chapternya bakal SANGAT PENDEK! Choco akan berusaha update seminggu sekali entah harinya apa pokoknya diusahakan seminggu sekali. Oke oke sekian dulu penjelasannya, selamat menikmati. jangan lupa review dan kudosnya!!

Ah, berapa kali pun aku berpikir, mencoba, berusaha, kau tetap tak beranjak dari kepalaku. Sementara ragamu entah lenyap ditelan bumi sebelah mana.

Hey, tapi aku hidup. Lihat! Aku hidup dan punya segalanya yang tak kau miliki. Popularitas, harta, wanita... aku punya segalanya. Kecuali, aku tidak menyukai semuanya...

...dan hatiku masih mencarimu di setiap jalanan yang kulewati,

...dan otakku masih mencoba mengurai bagaimana semua bisa sekacau ini,

...dan tanganku masih merindukan friksi saat bersentuhan dengan rambutmu.

Sudah berapa lama? Satu dasawarsa? Satu abad? Aku kehilangan hitungan.

_Sialan, New. Kau di mana?_ Kau tidak mungkin sedang enak-enakan di surga sementara aku di sini, mau mati karena kelebihan kapasitas rindu, 'kan?


	2. tanda

"Coba lihat," perhatian New teralih dari semangkuk es krim di hadapannya. Gun, temannya itu, menyodorkan punggung tangannya ke pandangan New.

"Aku punya bekas luka jari tengahku."

"Habis apa, kamu?" tanya New, melirik sekilas dan kembali menyendok es krim vanilla ekstra _chocochips_ yang menunggunya untuk di lahap.

"Tidak ada."

"Terus?"

"Kata orang, kalau punya bekas luka seperti goresan di jari tangan itu artinya di kehidupanmu sebelumnya kamu memiliki urusan cinta yang belum selesai. Bekas luka itu tanda kalau jiwamu tergores dari luka hati masa lalu," jelas Gun setengah menerawang.

"Percaya? Siapa yang memberitahumu hal begituan?"

"Seorang peramal," tawa kecil Gun terlepas saat mengatakannya, "Tentu saja aku _nggak_ percaya! Ada-ada saja, deh! Aku mendapat luka ini karena mainan dengan pisau dapur ibuku waktu kecil, dulu."

New memutar matanya, sambil setengah tertawa tak habis pikir. Disuapkan lagi sesendok penuh es krim ke mulutnya. Dingin. Seperti sebuah ingatan menyeruak dari memorinya tapi tak mampu ia tangkap. Apa? Hatinya ngilu tanpa sebab jelas.

Saat Gun bercerita, mau tidak mau ia mengerling pada jari manis tangan kirinya. Terdapat goresan pendek tepat di ruas kedua jarinya, lumayan terlihat jelas juga. Masalahnya, ia tidak ingat kecelakaan masa kanak-kanak apa yang menyebabkan bekas luka itu.

Mungkinkah ini tanda semesta memberi tahunya?

Masalahnya, New selalu mempercayai mitos-mitos masa lalu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan kepada semua temannya, termasuk Gun.

Ngilu di dadanya jelas bukan karena menelan es krim terlalu cepat. Perasaan ini, ngilu ini, lebih seperti...rindu.


	3. bayang

Tay turun dari mobilnya. Gerimis sejak gelap membuat pukul sepuluh pagi hanya berwarna monokrom hitam putih. Sepatunya yang mengilat ternoda titik-titik hujan. Sementara ia melangkah memasuki Vihokratana Tower, staf-staf di belakangnya sibuk membuka payung-payung hitam di atas kepalanya. Barisan staf membentuk barikade yang membatasi Tay dari kumpulan reporter bermantel gelap dengan kilatan kamera yang menyilaukan.

_"Mr. Tawan, kenapa Anda tiba-tiba memilih bidang IT?"_

_"Bukankah itu tidak terlalu berisiko karena selama ini Vihokratana Corp. fokus di bisnis pariwisata dan properti?"_

_"Apakah ada alasan khusus kenapa Anda memilih_ VR game _?"_

_"Mr. Tawan..."_

Tay hanya melambaikan tangan kirinya. Begitu kakinya menapak di lobi Vihokratana Tower, semua kebisingan itu lenyap. Hanya lalu lalang para karyawan yang terhenti sejenak untuk memberi hormat padanya.

Beberapa staf masih mengikutinya sampai ke depan lift. _Ding!_ Lift itu kosong begitu pintunya terbuka. Tay masuk bersama rombongan pengikutnya. Salah seorang asistennya berkata kalau ia akan menemui seorang programmer di kantornya setengah jam lagi. Tay merunduk menyimak catatan yang dibawa Pluem--asistennya itu.

"Tunguuu!" seru seseorang saat pintu lift sudah hampir menutup sempurna. Tay sempat mendongak, tapi refleknya terlalu lambat untuk menjaga pintu tetap terbuka.

Hatinya mencelos. Suara tadi. Kilasan seseorang yang terburu-buru dengan kulit seputih salju musim dingin.

"...jadi dengan teknologi ini _VR game_ dapat dimainkan hanya dengan... Mr. Tawan? Apa Anda mendengarkan?"

Tay mengedip, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Sori, lanjutkan."

Padahal, sampai ia duduk di kursi kantornya, pikirannya masih melayang ke sosok yang ketinggalan lift tadi.

_New, berhenti menghantuiku dengan hadirmu yang semu._


	4. memori

"Tawan Vihokratana. Panggil saja Tay," New menjabat tangan Mr. Tawan--atau Tay--dan entah kenapa hangat telapak Tay mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

"Silakan duduk, Mr. New."

New tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di sofa hitam panjang yang jelas sekali jarang diduduki orang. Sementara Tay duduk di sofa tunggal di kanannya, dengan kemeja putih tergulung sampai sikunya.

"Aku sudah melihat simulasi game yang Mr. New kembangkan."

"New saja," kata New, merasa aneh dipanggil dengan sebutan formal. Apalagi eksistensi Tay terasa begitu familiar.

Tay menyeringai, "Baiklah, New... atau _Newwiee_ juga kedengaran lucu."

Sebutan itu! New membelalak, tapi seringai Tay malah melebar.

Selama dua jam mereka melanjutkan diskusi, dengan Pluem--asisten muda Tay yang sesekali keluar masuk ruangan membawa dokumen--beberapa kali dimintai pendapat oleh Tay.

Ketika diskusi selesai, ia beranjak dari sofa nyaman Vihokratana, menjabat tangan Tay dan berbasa-basi tentang pertemuan dan rapat-rapat berikutnya. Dalam hati, New tidak tahan lagi untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Tay," ujar New, akhirnya, saat ia sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu.

Tay menatap tepat ke matanya. Lagi, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tak mampu New ingat melayang di otaknya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya New, yang setelah dipikir-pikir kedengaran agak konyol.

Tay tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumnya berbeda dengan tadi. "Hmm... Mungkin. Dulu. Kau tak mungkin ingat."

Kalimat terakhir Tay menggantung di kepala New hari itu. Dan soal sebutan _Newwiee_ yang membuatnya gusar.

**Author's Note:**

> lupa bilang diatas kalo Taynew bukan milikku (kalo mereka milikku sudah kusuruh nikah sejak dulu)  
> btw, kebanyakan liat senyum tay tawan bisa bikin diabetes nggak sih??


End file.
